Pokemon Dungen: Dreams are just Dreams
by ShadyUmbreon62
Summary: A human is taken from his world to one where pokemon rule and danger lurks behind every corner, can he survive? Can he thrive? I dunno, read to find out, I guess
1. Chapter 1: The awakening

_In the depths of a cave… in some unknown location near the dead coast… lies an unconscious Cyndaquil, a Cyndaquil that is ignorant of the role he is to play in the history of the Skann region. I am Cresselia, Ruler of the Moon, and Goddess of the Dream Realm, I am the reason he is here, and he shall do my bidding, Arceus be with you, young one._

The sound of water dripping echoed throughout the cavern. I smelled salt for some reason. I began to stir, but something felt… off, I opened my eyes, and couldn't see a thing, I looked around, didn't see anything, and tried to stand up. I immediately fell down, I couldn't stand up, my body weight has shifted. I tried again, with no success, it felt like my body weight was concentrated entirely in the front, and strangely enough, I felt… smaller. I tried to stand up again, this time, succeeding, third time's the charm, I guess. Okay, I was definitely shorter, I began to breathe heavily, and I felt a strange warmth inside me, and then suddenly, I felt a sneeze coming, it was a big one, that's for sure, "Ah-Ah-ACHOOOO!" Flames shot out of my back, mouth, and nose as I sneezed, and I freaked out. But I saw my surroundings for a split second, so I tried to make flame again. It took a few tries, but a few grunts later the flame shot out of my back and I could see.

I looked around for a few seconds, but then sat down, wondering what I was doing here. And then I remembered- I used to be a human. I didn't know what to do, so I did what any logical person or pokemon would do, I cried. I cried for a few minutes, I don't know why I cried, I didn't even remember anything about my human life. After a few minutes I stopped crying, hunger and thirst became too strong, so I used the light from the flame on my back to find a way out, after a minute, I found a small opening in the rocks, I climbed to the hole and squeezed through, only to find more tiny caverns with more rocks, "Great, just great," I complained. I dropped down into the next cavern to land in a pile of mud, "Eww" I said in disgust. But I trudged through the mud until the path opened up to a huge cavern, with multiple paths to go down, but more importantly, a huge hole with orange light shining through across from me. I began to cross the huge cavern while admiring its grand scenery, until I heard something, rocks moving. And then I heard a loud thud, and then what sounded like voices. I was scared half to death, and ran towards the exit, I quickly climbed through and for the first time, saw the sun. I must've seen the sun before, in my human life, but nothing can compare to how grateful I was to see something so familiar. I just sat there for a moment, watching the setting sun, I forget all about how I was hungry and thirsty, all that mattered right now was the setting sun, the first object of beauty I've seen in my new life.

But the sun had just set, I hadn't realized it yet, but traveling at night is dangerous, but staying in one place like a free sample for cannibalistic pokemon is not safe either, I had to brave the night all alone, but maybe I wasn't really alone, after all, there's the moon. Ah yes, the moon, the opposite of the sun, while her brother shines bright for all to see, she prefers to only give a little light, how selfish, she keeps all the light for herself instead of sharing it with everybody like the sun! But just as quickly as I got angry at it, I forgave the moon. I stared at the moon some more, is the moon really my friend? I asked myself.

" _I am your guide and your goddess" I said, though he could not hear. "Remember my name, Cresselia, for I am the closest thing to a 'friend' you will ever have in this world" I sighed, looking down at him staring up at me, "Arceus be with you child"_

 **AN: Hello readers. If you read the title closely you would see that this story is called 'Pokemon Dungeon' not 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon' This is because this story is very similar to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon stories and games, and also inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, I find that there is enough of a difference between the mystery dungeon formula and this story, for one, the protagonist will get his human memories back, and will eventually do the direct bidding of a legendary Pokemon, so I find them to be different enough. Also, please review, I don't really write much so I need any advice that could be offered, thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The woods

**Well here's chapter 2, it's been a long time but I want to continue this story. Please review-ShadyUmbreon62**

I stopped looking at the moon for a second, and looked at my ...paws, not hands. I suddenly realized what I was, I was a Cyndaquil, yes, that's the Pokemon! But I didn't have time to ponder about my situation or form right now, I had to seek shelter, as I have a bad feeling about tonight. I began to scan my surroundings, and realized I was in the middle of a forest, which is not the ideal place to be right now. I also saw a hill, and a stream. I didn't want to stay in the forest, in fear of predators, and I needed a drink! I dashed towards the stream, and took a big gulp of water. I swallowed, and instantly felt much better. I continued drinking for the next minute, it didn't help much with my hunger, but at least I didn't have to worry about dying of dehydration. I then decided to head up the hill. When I got to the top of the hill, I got a view of the Ocean, or at least, it must be. I peered over the edge, and saw the rocky coast below me. The foam of the waves weaved in and out between the rocks, at a steady pace, it sounded… like breathing.

I decided to follow the coastline to my right, I didn't know which was was west, east, north, south, I didn't even know where I exactly I was. I just didn't want to enter the forest, bad things happen there, my gut told me, I trusted my goat so I followed the coastline. Besides, If I follow the coastline long enough, I'll reach a settlement, it's common sense, is it not? I continued following along the coast, the path became slowly rockier and the rocks became more jagged. I didn't notice it at first, but eventually it became too prominent to not notice. Now how could this happen? I began to wonder. I don't know much about geology, but this seemed pretty weird. I continued forward, and stopped, in the distance, there were huge, towering cliffs, and jagged rocks. I approached the rock formation, and scanned the area. These things were huge, and there was also no way around them. And then I freaked out, if I couldn't continue following the coastline, so my only option was to enter the creepy forest in the dead of night. I could also go back the way I came, but it had gotten much darker in the past hour, and I didn't want to walk into any jagged rocks. I had no choice, I had to man...Pokeman up and go into the forest. I glanced at the full moon for one last clear look before entering the dark forest. I had to put out the fire on my back, or else I'd be a clear target for predators, like a flashing road sign. Huh, turns out I do still remember stuff about the human world, maybe my memories are just hidden, not gone. Anyway, I needed to rely on the moonlight to get me through the forest, I gave a quick sigh and summoned a brave look on my face as I entered the forest.

As soon as I entered the forest, the first thing I noticed was how dark it was. The canopy of the trees was blocking a lot of the light shining from the moon, but I wasn't about to activate the fire on my back. I trekked through the forest for a few minutes, until I came upon two bushes of berries. One of the bushes had berries that were round and blue, with a few spots on them. The other bush had berries that were purple in green pods with a red leaf sticking out of the plant. I was analyzing the berries further, when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I froze in fear, and looked behind me, there was nothing there. My instincts told me otherwise, so I went over and sifted through the leaves. I came face to face with a Zoroark.

"Hey, psst, kid!" he whispered to me in a raspy voice.

"W-what?" I responded in fear.

"You don't know what berries are safe to eat, right?" He said with a knowing look on his face.

"Y-yeah" I said, not knowing whether or not I could trust this Pokemon.

"Come here, I'll show ya!" He said as he jumped out of the bush and walked over to the bushes. "Here, you see these blue ones, these are Oran berries, they're extremely poisonous, never eat them," He said confidently. "And these, he pointed the purple berries in the pods, are Widow berries, they're really tasty, try them!" He said with a wink.

"You eat them before me," I demanded. "Ah I see, not a fool, eh, well I'm not a liar, here I'll eat one right now!" He said as he plucked the berries out of the pod and dropped them into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "Delicious!" He yelled while licking his lips.

My worries were put to ease, and I picked the purple berries, and put them into my mouth. I chewed, and the best flavor I've ever tasted in my life came forth, flooding my mouth with a taste of sweetness, with a dash of a bitter aftertaste. I swallowed. The Zoroark then spit out the berries in his mouth and began to laugh.

"Ah haaahahaa! Kid, you know why they're called widow berries, cause they kill Pokemon and create widows!" He said with a laugh. I began to panic, my stomach began to hurt, and my vision began to get blurry. "What an idiot!" The Zoroark continued to laugh. I began breathing heavily, and I began to run, I didn't even know which direction I was running, but I ran until I couldn't run anymore, I collapsed into a ditch in the ground, and passed out.

" _Young one… Young one… "_ a voice called in the distance.

 _"Young one…"_

"Wh-wh-what?" I asked in fear.

" _WAKE UP!"_

At that I jolted awake, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my bowel, along with the most painful migraine I've ever had. I was a bit tired, and couldn't think straight, but suddenly, it all began to come up. I rushed out of the ditch I was in and vomited in it. It was purple, and was filled with disgusting chucks of Arceus knows what. But on the bright side, I didn't eat enough of those berries to kill me, so I stood up, stretched, rubbed my eyes, and began to look around. I was in a different part of the forest, I remember running until I passed out, that's probably how I got here. As I was pondering over the events of last night, I noticed a glowing light, more powerful than the moonlight, not the light of flame, like on my back, but the light of the sun. The sun was rising, and once again, I stared for a while and watched the sunrise. I did it, I survived the night, I didn't fall victim to any predator, though I had a close call. I sat down on a nearby rock for a bit and wondered what to do. I threw up the berries that I ate, so I was starving worse than I ever had before, I was also thirsty, though not as much as I was hungry. I wondered if I should eat more berries, but I don't think I'll be hungry for berries for quite a while. I realized I couldn't just sit here and wait to die, so I continued trudging aimlessly through the forest. In about fifteen minutes I came upon a trail, and a sign. Unfortunately, I couldn't read what the sign said. I suppose Pokemon use a different written script than what humans use. But there was a directional arrow, pointing down the trail, so with no other options, I followed it. In about 10 minutes until I saw a column of smoke in the air, after a few more minutes I reached what looked to be a village, and I got close enough to recognize that it was a huge pillar of black smoke, not smoke from a chimney, smoke from a fire, I rushed towards the village to see what was going on, as something inside me, my instincts told me I had to.

 **Thanks for reading! I didn't mean for the original berries to be so similar to Cornn berries. I hope uploading this chapter works this time. Please review! -ShadyUmbreon62**


End file.
